Love You until I die
by Kururugi YaoiFan
Summary: Something is up with Naruto and Sasuke plans on finding out. What will Sasuke say when it has do to do with him? What will Sasuke do if Naruto confesses his love to him? And What will Naruto do if Sasuke rejects him? Or does he? Find out!
1. Somethings wrong with Naruto

_**Love You until I die-**_

_**Hi this is Princess LOVER of EVERYTHING and this story is a SasuNaru story. It's about Romance and Humor but I hope you love it so…Here we go...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 Somethings wrong with Naruto-<strong>_

"Sasuke I will love you until I die..." that was what Naruto said that made Sasuke love Naruto forever. But lets begin where this all started.

"Hey Sakura-san...and Teme," Naruto said sitting next down at the lunch table that Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura replied with a smile.

"Yeah hey Dobe.." Sasuke replied but with an emotional tone as usual. Naruto blushed at the name Sasuke always called him. 'Is he blushing?' Sasuke and Sakura both thought. 'But why...' Sasuke continued to think. They kinda went on, talking about how boring and weird their classes were. The whole time Naruto kept staring at Sasuke and Sakura and him started to notice.

**_After School-_**

Naruto waited under a tree to wait until Sasuke came out. He waited always when he and Sasuke found out they walk the same way to get home so they just decided that they should walk home together for some reason.

"Hey Teme are you ready?" Naruto asked getting up and looking at Sasuke as Sasuke walked toward Naruto.

"Yea Dobe lets head home..." Sasuke replied only to catch Naruto blush again as Sasuke said Dobe..'Why does he blush when I call him dobe? He's never done that before' Sasuke thought to himself. But in regret he decided to ask as the started walking down their street.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke asked saying Naruto real name not wanting Naruto to blush again if he called him dobe. "Why do you keep blushing when I call you dobe?" Sasuke continued. In Naruto's reaction caused Sasuke to wonder more. Naruto blushed even more if that was possible more like a crimson red.

"Um...It-it's nothing m-much it just seems different when you call me dobe.." Naruto said making up a lame excuse.

"Different how?" Sasuke questioned but to Naruto's luck they stopped in front of Naruto's appartment.

"Uh nothing Teme just feels different to me in like a good way, it's weird I know but...anyway see you tomorrow," Naruto replied then walked up to the door of his appartment. He looked back at Sasuke and waved goodbye, then he walked (**well he kinda rushed**) inside his appartment closing the door behind him quickly. Naruto left a confused Sasuke staring at his door as Sasuke then snapped out of his daze and he continued to walk away.

**_Then Next Morning-_**

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of their house around the same time to walk to the same bus stop to get to school. To their suprise they arrive also around the same time.

"Good morning Teme," Naruto greeted as he sat on the bench that was right where the bus stopped to pick them up at.

"Good morning Dobe," Sasuke also greeted as he sat down right next to Naruto. Then Sasuke remembered Naruto would blush for some reason when Sasuke called him dobe so Sasuke turned his head to see constant blush Naruto gave. It was starting to really irritate Sasuke...I mean _**REALLY **_irritate him. Before Sasuke can say something to Naruto as sudden screaming came down there street. Naruto and Sasuke turned their head to see Sasuke Fan Girls running down the street screaming with joy to see Sasuke-kun in the morning. "SASUKE-KUN!" was all you can hear from the group of girls rushing towards them like a crazed fan seeing Justin Bieber...As the girls ran up to the both of them they suddenly pushed Naruto off the bench, making him fall on his ass. 'Shit that hurt like a mother' Naruto thought to himself getting up rubbing his ass. He realizing that he landed a few feet away from where he was, he sighed tilting on the stop sign that way in front of the bench where the crowd of fan girls were crowding Sasuke. 'Man these stupid bitches always bothering me all the tim-' Sasuke paused from his thougnt as he saw Naruto facing away from the crowd. He noticed that after they saw the fan girls coming down their street that Naruto just went like disappointed and silent. Then the bus came around the corner, no one seemed to notice except for Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke just sat up and walked toward Naruto was at which was hard to do when fangirls were standing right in front of him. Not that many other kids that ride the bus came up to the bus stop as well. Naruto being the first one on the bus sat up almost in the very back. Sasuke just walked down the aisle and sat by Naruto who didn't even notice that he sat right by down him. Naruto was to busy staring out the window to ignore Sasuke to worry if he sat by him or not. All the fangirls that got on the bus whined as they saw Sasuke sit by Naruto and they started to complain all the way to school.

"Aww Sasuke why didn't sit by me.." or "No he should sit by ME!" was all that that they yelled about. Sasuke ignored them and stared at Naruto who seemed to be troubled with something cause he would usually be the loud mouth that he is but was still silent and looking out the window.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked in wonder what was wrong with the idiot.

"Yea, I'm just peachy.." Naruto replied not looking at Sasuke. Sasuke took that as the meaning of that something is wrong and he doesn't want to talk about it so Sasuke decided not to push the matter further until he'd find out what was wrong with the dobe...

**_At Lunch-_**

Naruto and Sakura walked toward their regular table with their lunch to see Sasuke waiting for them for some reason. "Hey," Sasuke said with a smirk/smied, this was a side Sakura and Naruto haven't seen before. Sakura stared at him confused why he greeted them in such a way.

"Hey..." Sakura and Naruto replied suddenly kindof creeped as Sasuke said hello to them.

"Naruto," Sasuke started to say as Naruto and Sakura slowly sat down.

"Yeah?" Naruto slowly said even more confused than before.

"Now tell me what is wrong with you today?" Sasuke said in his regular tone staring into Naruto's beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Nothing..." Naruto replied looking away trying not to stare deep into Sasuke's dark coal-like looking eyes.

"Yeah I want to know too, you have been acting strange lately today, your not yourself if you know what i mean," Sakura said adding her own reply into the conversation.

"It's nothing guys...really," Naruto said still not looking at them in the face.

"Will you please tell me after school?" Sasuke requested to Naruto in a soft sensitive voice that he didn't even know he had.

"Sure..." Naruto replied the answer that he didn't want to answer because of the sudden softness in Sasuke's voice.

"Promise?" Sasuke said making sure that Naruto won't try to get away from this.

"Promise..." Naruto said can't deny that Sasuke won't let him off the hook.

"Good see you after school," Sasuke said leaving as the bell rang for them to return to their classes.

**_After School (again)-_**

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said walking up as Naruto as he waited for him.

"H-he-hey," Naruto said nervously as he walked besides Sasuke.

"So...tell me," Sasuke said looking at Naruto, then Naruto turned his head to see black coal eyes staring into his deep ocean blue ones.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliffhanger... Srry about the short chatper got tired I started typing this in the middle of the night so I decided to stop here. I hoped you like it so far. Review and I'll try to write Chapter 2 Confession.<em>**

**_Well thanks for Reading... :D_**


	2. Confession

_**Love You until I die-**_

_**Hey I'm back with a new chapter…I hoped you like the story so far. I'll try to update this story when I have some free time.**_

"So...tell me," Sasuke said looking Naruto, then Naruto turned his head to see black coal eyes staring into his deep ocean blue ones.

**_(Now back to where we were last time) _**Chapter 2**_ Confession_**-

"Uh..um..hey did you notice how blue the sky is today?," Naruto asked lamely trying to change the subject.

"hahaha," Sasuke fake laughed then looked at Naruto seriously. "Stop joking Naruto you promised that you'd tell me. I want to know what's wrong with you," Sasuke continued calmly.

"(sigh) Fine I'll tell you...the reason I'm acting so weird is because...I...love...you," Naruto managed to say looking way from Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke said confusingly trying to go over what Naruto said in his head again.

"I love you Sasuke, but if you don't like me back then I understand," Naruto said still looking away but then he started walking faster than he was before.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled catching up to Naruto. He grabbed Naruto by both shoulders and turned him around. "That can't be Naruto...you can't love me that's not right. Not to hurt your feelings but I don't like you that way your more of a friend to me," Sasuke said trying not to hurt the other blondes feelings but he just made it worse.

"Okay, Sasuke I get it you can't love me back because I'm a boy," Naruto said brushing past Sasuke and walking slowly toward his apartment.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto's back as he watched him walk away. Naruto opened his door to his apartment then closed it not looking back.

At Sasuke's House-

Sasuke's just lying on his bed thinking about his feelings for the blond. 'I can't love him, he's a boy and I'm not gay because Uchiha's are not gay. Even if I love Naruto, he can't help me if I want to restore the Uchiha clan...' Sasuke was lost in his thoughts that he dose off to sleep.

At the same time at Naruto's House-

"I told him...and he rejected me...," Naruto said crying himself to sleep.

The Next Day-

Sasuke went to the bus stop and saw that Naruto wasn't there the time his Fangirls came and the bus. He thought he might have slept in to late or something. He got onto the bus not knowing that the blonde that he wanted to talk to was not going to show up that day at school. Sasuke didn't have any classes with Naruto in the morning until the very end of the day. So he suspected that Naruto was at his own classes and Sasuke told himself to tell Naruto about what happened yesterday.

The time it was lunch it was only Sasuke and Sakura sitting at the table with the blonde nowhere in sight. So insted of letting them sit together alone Kiba, Ino , Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Neji and Tenten sat down by them.

"Hey where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking around at everyone. 'Why do I care where Naruto is? Do I reallly care for him that way and is just realizing it' Sasuke thought to himself.

"U-uh N-naruto-kun is not here today. H-he wasn't h-here this morning," Hinata studdered out. That made Sasuke realize that Hinata was right since she had him in the morning.

"Why do you ask?" Shikamaru asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"I wanted to talk to him about something," Sasuke replied.

"Does this something have anything to do with why Naruto's not here," Kiba asked questionablely.

"Maybe or maybe not..." Sasuke said his usual cold tone, looking at Kiba. 'It's definately why Naruto's not here..' Kiba thought to himself.

Everyone went back to class and Hinata was correct because Sasuke didn't see the dobe in his last class. He was upset that he couldn't talk to the blonde and it **_finally_** hit him. 'I do like Naruto' Sasuke thought shocked at his own words. So Sasuke promised to visit the blonde's house on the way home. When Sasuke was standing outside the blonde's door he hesitated to knock on the door. He knocked softly hoping that Naruto would open the door. The door opened a little bit showing a part of Naruto's face.

"Oh...it's you," Naruto sounded depressed to see Sasuke.

"Yea it's me and can I come in please," Sasuke asked not taking no for an answer.

"...Sure..." Naruto said stepping out of the way and sat on his couch. Sasuke closed the door behind him and sat right next to Naruto.

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked sounding irritated already that the fact that Sasuke came to visit him after he rejected him yesterday.

"I want to tell you something that I realized today," Sasuke said looking at Naruto. Naruto just stared at him plainly which was a sign to continue.

"I want to tell you my feeling towards you..." Sasuke continued, he kinda smirked seeing Naruto's reaction which was a shocking look on his face.

"Naruto...I...Love...you.." Sasuke said slowly trying to confess his own feelings

"What...?" Naruto studdered out trying to recall what Sasuke said to him was true.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cliffhanger AGAIN! I'm srry but I would just like to see your expression the wanting to know more about what's going to happen.. I'll try to get Chapter 3 up as soon as I can...<em>**

**_Review and keep reading and waiting cause MORE is COMING SOON! _**


	3. LOVE

_**Love You until I die-**_

_**Hey I'm back with a new chapter…I hoped you like the story so far. I'll try to update this story when I have some free time. Srry about the wait and I srry about the so many cliffhangers but I'll try to finish this up so...Here we go.**_

_**I don't Own Naruto but if I did Sakura wouldn't be created and Naruto and Sasuke would totally be a couple in the show**__**..**__** :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time- <strong>_

_**"Naruto...I...Love...You.." Sasuke slowly said trying to confess his feelings.**_

_**"What...?" Naruto studdered out trying to recall what Sasuke said to him.**_

_**Now Right NOW (Chapter 3 LOVE)-**_

"I-is that true Sasuke..?," Naruto said hoping this wasn't a joke.

"It's true Naruto," Sasuke said leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. But then it turned into a passionate one as Naruto started to kiss back. After a few minutes of making out Sasuke pulled back to see Naruto smiling.

"Let's go walking," Naruto suggested.

"Anything for you," Sasuke said pecking at Naruto's lips then both of them got up and walked out of Naruto's door.

So they were walking in the village hand in hand when they saw about Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shika., Choji, Sakura and Temari walking up to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Oh nothing what's up with yall," Sakura said sounding pissed.

"Yea are yall dating or somthing?," Ino said.

"Yup, do you have a problem with that," Sasuke said giving them a cold glare.

"Nope...congradulations," Ino said smiling at the both of them well she got over Sasuke because she was dating Choji. (A.N.- I thing Choji and Ino make a great couple.)

"Really, congradulations we kinda knew this was going to happen," Kiba said happily. Everyone also congradulated them except for Sakura but who cares she's a bitch anyway.

"So when did this happen," Temari asked.

"Today," Naruto replied.

"Awww..." Hinata, Temari and Ino said at the same time.

"Yall do make a cute couple," Hinata said. Everyone also agreed on that.

"Well well be seeing yall so bye...," Sasuke said as him and Naruto waved goodbye to their friends.

**_'We'll see, Sasuke your mine and only mine you can't have him Naruto. Now all I have to do is come up with a simple plan' Sakura thought to herself._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Srry about the short chapter...Aww..Im not getting some reviews its either that you dont like it or you havent read it yet. Well i hope it's the second one.. Chapter 4 will be up soon its called 'the Plan and Revenge'<em>**

**_Bye- Princess LOVER of EVERYTHING_**


	4. the Plan and Revenge

_**Love You until I die-**_

_**Hey I'm back with a new chapter…I hoped you like the story so far.**_

_**Well Okay here's Chapter 4 the Plan and Revenge-**_

* * *

><p>Time Jump ( 3 weeks later)-<p>

Well Sasuke and Naruto have been dating for three weeks and everyone seems to be fine with them dating I mean Love is not distributed by their gender. Everyone seemed happy for them except for a pink haired Bitch.

And she's not as smart as all Sakura fans thinks she is I mean it takes 3 weeks to finally come up with a plan to finally break up the two of them.

She made a plan that she'll send letters to them from eachother which is really from her to meet at different places and she'll make shadow clone so show the real Sasuke and Naruto are seeing a fake Naruto and Sasuke kissing someone else and then they'll get mad at eachother. They'll break up then Sakura will be there to comfort **_'her'_** Sasuke. (A.N.- You'll never be Sasuke's you $#% (Just add some random bad word that you'd like to call her.)

It took her about all day to freakin right to love letters so she decided she'll do here plan tomorrow. The only people she told about her plan was Ino and Hinata cause they were all best friends. The Next Day (In Sakura's Room)-

"Will you please help me break them up?" Sakura asked.

"NO! They're happy together can't you see that they make eachother happy why won't you just leave them alone!" Ino yelled like at the top of her voice, she didn't like the sound of Sakura trying to break up Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yeah I agree you should leave them alone Sakura. You should let get over your LOVE Obsession with Sasuke cause it's not going to get you anywhere with Sasuke," Hinata agreed.

"B-but He-he's mine and Naruto can't have him," Sakura whined like a little five year old complaining that they didn't get what they wanted. She's so stubborn.

"Well were not going to be a part of this," Ino said folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Yea if you break them up and this turns out to be bad. Then blame this on yourself," Hinata continued and she did the same thing Ino did.

"Fine, well then the first part of my plan begins I'll do this all by myself then," Sakura said grabbing the love letter then heading out her room.

So Sakura left one letter that said From Sasuke on it in front of Naruto's door, she rang the door bell then left in a hurry towards Sasuke's house. Naruto opened the door and saw no one he was about to close the door until he spotted the letter.

"A letter from sasuke.." Naruto questioned. Opening it he read..

* * *

><p><em>Dear Naruto, <em>

_Would you please meet me at the park around 12 pm at the bench where we'd like to sit at when we go there for a date, okay? __There's something important I need to tell you. I can't wait to see you there...  
>With all my heart, I love you...<br>Sasuke_

* * *

><p>"What time is it?"Naruto asked himself it was about 11:15 am. So Naruto hurried to take a shower and eat.<p>

Meanwhile Sakura stops in front of Sasuke's house and drops the letter, rings the door bell then runs away quickly again.

Sasuke opens the door seeing no one their but the letter. "A letter from Naruto?" Sasuke said confused. Opening it he read.

* * *

><p><em>My Dear Sasuke,<em>

_Would you please meet me at the beach around 12:15 pm? There's somthing very special and improtant that i want to tell you. I can't wait to see you their my love.  
>With all my heart, I love you...<br>Naruto_

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked inside his house to see what time it was by that time it was about 11:30 am. Sasuke did the same thing he took a shower and ate dinner.<p>

Sakura went into the forest that was in between the park and the beach and summoned 4 shadow clones the shadow clones transfered into Sasuke and Naruto and two other girls. One girl has red hair with gray-ish/ blue-ish eyes. Then the other girl has light brownish hair with light purple eyes. Sakura told them that Naruto and the brownish haired girl to go to to the beach. She told Sasuke and the red haired girl to go to the bench in the park that was in view which she pointed at. She gave the Fake Naruto and Sasuke that when they see the really one they kiss the girl they're with. Which both agreed because they had to follow what Sakura said. It was about 11:56 when they got all done so everyone was just waiting and Sakura was watching from a far but where she can see if her plan worked. She saw Naruto in the distance.

'What is Sasuke doing sitting with that girl' Naruto thought. Sasuke saw Naruto by the corner of his eyes then he grabbed the chin of the red haired girl then kissed her. Naruto stopped in his tracks, devistated about what he was looking at. Anger boiling over him, he rushed towards the Fake Sasuke and slapped him.

"H-how d-dare you d-do this t-to me S-sasuke," Naruto forced the words out tears falling down his face and with that Naruto left in a run towards his apartment.

The clones disappeared and at that time Sasuke was coming up to the beach. Sakura ran to another hiding spot to where she can see what's happening. The Fake Naruto noticed the Real Sasuke coming and he suddenly placed a kiss on the light brown haired girl's lips. Sasuke stoped dead in his tracks. He felt his heart break into millions of pieces then Naruto stopped kissing the girl and left to make it look like he was heading home. Sasuke stopped right in front of him.

"H-how could you Naruto I thought you loved me," Sasuke said trying to hold back from punching that dobe in the face.

"Well you thought wrong," Naruto said leaving Sasuke. Sasuke stood there for a few minutes then he headed home himself. The Clone Naruto disappered when he was out of Sasuke's sight and the girl disappeared after Sasuke left. Sakura was cheerfully jumping up and down then she ran towards Sasuke's house.

When she rang the door bell he answered she explained that she wanted to say srry for what happened between him and Naruto and that she wanted to be there for him if he need her but he said he wanted to be alone so she left him to be thinking that he'll want her to be there for him sooner or later.

Ino and Hinata knew that Sakura's plan might have worked so they headed towards Naruto's apartment to see if he was alright. They knocked on the door and Naruto opened the door and he didnt look good. His eyes were red and tears running down his cheeks. He looked pale and sick even.

"Naruto what happened?" Ino questioned worrying that Sakura's plan did work.

"Well Sasuke gave me this letter that said to meet him at the park then when i got there he was kissing this chick i never seen before i slapped him and ran away here," Naruto slowly explained trying not to think so much on it or it'll make him cry even more.

'Why that Billboard Brow will pay!' Ino thought to herself.

'Poor Naruto' Hinata thought.

"Okay well we wanted to check up on you but we need to take care of something then we'll be back as soon as we can," Ino said after they comforted him for a few moments.

"A-alright," Naruto repileid.

Ino and Hinata left and went to find Temari to tell her what happened. When they saw Temari and explained to her what Sakura did she got pissed. (A.N.- _**Now there are three raging women on the loose run away.**_) Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba were just walking silently together then they totally got _**freaked out**_ when they saw their girlfriends runing in the village like _**mad women.**_

**_"Oh Shit," Kiba exclaimed covering his mouth._**

**_"Man what a drag, this could be troublesome," Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed._**

**_"You could say that again.." Choji replied_**.

All three of them ran after their girlfriends and stopped them by grabbing a hold of their shoulders.

"Hey what's wrong with you girls," Kiba asked.

"Sakura broke up Sasuke and Naruto and we're going to knock some sense into her," Temari explained. Then the girls left to look for Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well that's a great chapter to me in the next chapter like the girls say they are going to knock some sense into her and well then they are going to get Sasuke and Naruto back together.<em>**

**_Please reveiw i want comments and opinions on the story thanks for reading._**

**_Chapter 5 You went to far- will be up soon if i can. _**


	5. You Did It This Time

_**Love You until I die-**_

_**Hey I'm back with a new chapter…I hoped you like the story so far. I'll try to update this story when I have some free time. This may be my last chapter but its either this one or the next one, whatever I decide.**_

_**Chapter 5 (You Did It This Time)- **_

'My plan worked yay :)' Sakura thought to herself as she skipped through Konoha. It didn't take long for Ino, Hinata, and Temari to find a happy Sakura skipping around like a little five year old.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted as they all ran up to her.

Sakura was snapped out of her happy thoughts. "Hey what's up guys," she said still with that happy smile on her face.

_**"YOU as HECK KNOW WHAT'S UP!"**_ Ino, Temari, and Hinata yelled at Sakura at the same time.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Sakura said innocently but she knew what they were talking about. Ino went right up to Sakura and punched her in the face. Which sent her flying a few feet back. Sakura was sitting on the floor holding her cheek where Ino's fist made contact. "HEY! What was that for!" Sakura asked standing up.

"How could you do that to Naruto and Sasuke. We went to Naruto's apartment and he looked heartbroken," Ino said calming down.

"Yeah how could you they were perfect for eachother. Naruto was crying his little heart out when we got to his apartment he even looked a little sick," Hinata said adding on to what Ino said.

"We can't believe you'd do something like that. You just can't face the fact that Sasuke will _**never love you**_ and you just mad because he _**LOVES**_ someone that's not you. I fell sorry for Naruto and Sasuke but _**I feel sorry for you the MOST**_ because you had to _**sink this low**_ to get Sasuke when you know he'll **_never be Yours_**," Temari explained.

It hit Sakura and she knew Temari was right. She just wouldn't except the fact that Sasuke the Love of her life was in love with someone other than her. And that someone was her Best Friend. She was so caught up in her jealousy that she couldn't realize that ever since Sasuke's been with Naruto he was acually happy. Sakura started to cry. "What have I done?" Sakura almost broke down but her friends went up to hug her. "Well it's okay we forgive up but we'll have to get Naruto and Sasuke back together," Hinata said as they stopped hugging eachother.

_**In the background-**_

"Man their was no big cat fight you'd think that about how mad our girls were they'd beat the shit out of Sakura," Kiba said shaking his head in confusion.

"Your right that's what I thought," Choji added.

"Well maybe Sasuke and Naruto will when they find out what she did to them," Shikamaru suggested (A.N.- HINT HINT *wink* *wink*)

_**Meanwhile**_ _**with Sasuke-**_

Sasuke's just left his house and was walking down the streets of Konoha. "I can't believe Naruto would cheat on me like that, maybe I should see why the heck he would do that," Sasuke said to himself heading toward Naruto's apartment. When he got there he hesitated for a while before knocking on Naruto's door.

* * *

><p>"I-i'm c-com-coming," Naruto said out of his crying voice. He opened the door to reveal an angry but shocked Uchiha. "Oh it's you," Naruto said wiping the tears from his face.<p>

"Yeah it's me, can I come in? I need to talk to you," Sasuke replied.

"Sure come in," Naruto said moving aside to let Sasuke in. Sasuke walked to the couch and sat down. Naruto sat on down but on the opposite side of the couch.

"So..." Naruto started to say cut of by Sasuke.

"Why did you do it Naruto?" Sasuke started.

"Did what?" Naruto said confused clearly.

"YOU know what YOU did! I thought you loved me. How could you cheat on me with someone else at the beach!" Sasuke tried to keep himself from slapping the blonde for being stupid.

"ME! YOUR the one to talk. How about you, I saw you cheating one me earlier with some chick at the park," Naruto yelled back.

"WHAT! I didn't cheat on you, and I haven't been to the park today," Sasuke said confusely and almost at a yell.

"Well I didn't cheat on you either and I haven't been to the beach today either. I was at the park like you said in the letter I got from you, to meet you at the park at 12 p.m," Naruto replied.

"I never sent you a letter. YOU sent me a letter to meet You at the beach at 12:15 p.m," Sasuke shot back.

"I never sent you a letter and I didn't go to the beach already," Naruto shot back at Sasuke.

"Hold on a sec. I said I didn't cheat on you and you said you didn't cheat on me. Then who was it that we saw at were suppose to meet up with eachother?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well for starters it's probably the same person who sent us these fake letters and whoever sent these letters clearly had a plan to break us up on purpose," Naruto answered.

"Well I have a hunch that it's Sakura, because she's basically the only person that won't except us as a couple," Sasuke suggested.

"Your probably right, I mean it would make sense we

"So..you..didn't cheat on me?" Sasuke asked blankly.

"Nope," Naruto said plainly. "And you didn't cheat on me?" Naruto continued.

"No...never. Well I'm sorry about yelling and accusing you like that," Sasuke apologised.

"It's okay and sorry for yelling at you and accusing you we should have more trust in eachother to understand that we would never do that to eachother," Naruto said moving by Sasuke's side and hugging him.

Sasuke hugs Naruto back. "I love you, you know that right," Sasuke told Naruto holding him tighter.

Naruto smirked "Yeah I know, and I love you too," he said looking into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke planted small kisses onto Naruto's lips and then they continued to hug eachother. (A.N.- YAY! Naruto and Sasuke made Up)

During all that time Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Hinata were heading toward Naruto's apartment so Sakura can apologise to him. They finally got there to his apartment and Sakura knocked on the door.

"I wonder who ruined this perfect moment of us getting back together," Sasuke bickered.

"Well let's who rang my doorbell then," Naruto suggested getting up as well as Sasuke did. Naruto opened the door to see a crowd of his friends in front of his door.

Everyone was shocked to see Naruto AND Sasuke answering the door. "Hey guys what's up?" Naruto asked questionablely.

"Hey so you guys made up," Kiba asked happily knowing the answer.

"Yup hey do you know who broke us up?" Naruto questioned. All pairs of eyes setted at Sakura. 'Well it lookes like my hunch was right.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"I'm very..very sorry. My jealousy blinded me to see that ya'll are perfect for eachother will you ever forgive me," Sakura begged.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. "Okay we'll forgive you after something," Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"This!" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. They both hit Sakura in the face. She was sent like two feet away, her back hitting the was hard. Well she ended up fracturing a few bones from the impact and ended up in a hospital for two weeks. Everyone forgived her but they didn't feel sorry that she ended up in a hospital I mean she deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well that's it with that chapter! But I will make one more chapter to close the story<em>**


	6. Happy Ending

_**Love You until I die-**_

_**Hey okay so this is the last chapter and It's going to be sappy and probably really short. But thanks for reading folks and Im sad that I didn't get that many reviews and such...aww well.**_

_**Note: This **is** the last chapter of this story :'( sadly...But anyway here's the final chapter :)**_

_**Chapter 6 Happy Ending-**_

_**Time Shift *A half year later* **_

"Hey Sasu-chan," Naruto said greeting his boyfriend with a hug.

"Hi Naru-chan," Sasuke said returning the hug.

Naruto and Sasuke were going on a resturant for their half a year anniversery.

"Are you ready Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup lets go," Naruto said then him and Sasuke walked out of **_their_** house hand in hand.

Little did Naruto know that Sasuke was planning on proposing to him during their dinner/anniversery. They walkin in and a servent led them to a silent yet peaceful table away from all the other people who came to eat.

"What would you like to drink sir's," the waitress said.

"Actually we'll take a bottle of red wine please," Sasuke told the waitress.

"Okay sir I'll have that in a bit," with that the waitress left.

After that Naruto and Sasuke decided what they were going to order and when the waitress came back she took their order then left again giving Sasuke time to propose.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked because Sasuke had this look on his face.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied.

"Oh come on Sasuke I know you better than anyone and I can tell that somethings on you mind. Tell me..please," Naruto did his little cute puppy dog face that he knew that Sasuke can't resist.

"Fine do you really want to know?," Sasuke questioned.

"Ofcourse I do," Naruto told him. Sasuke nelt down on one knee making Naruto gasp.

"Okay. Well Naruto I love you so much. You changed my life every since we started met. I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you. Naruto Uzumaki will you marry me?" Sasuke said taking out a black box, opening it to show a ring.

"Sasuke Uchiha that's the most stupidest question I ever heard! Ofcourse I'll marry you," Naruto said happily giggling. Sasuke slipped the ring onto Naruto's finger and then they both hugged each other tightly.

Well dinner went great because of the suprise by Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke ended up getting married a half year later. Naruto being the one walking down the aisle in a wedding dress and Sasuke being the groom. Both Naruto and Sasuke agreed to take both of each others name.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Naruto Uzumaki to be you awfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do," Sasuke said giving Naruto a heartly smile.

"And Do you Naruto Uzumaki take Sasuke Uchiha to be you awfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked again.

"I do," Naruto said too.

"Then I now pronounce you..well...husband and husband...you make kiss the husband," the priest said. (A.N.- I totally stole that from I Now Pronounce you Chuck and Larry srry.) Then they kissed passionately

"Now the I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Uzumaki-Uchiha," the priest added.

Well their lives went on. They even had kids thanx to the girl Kyuubi. Then they lived a happy ending.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's it for this story. I told you it had a sappy ending. Well Im happy I finished this but in fact I know this story sucked so I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected : But thanks for reading anyways :)**_

_**Hope you'll like it! **__**~Princess Lover of Everything (Now Kururugi YaoiFan)~**_


End file.
